Reverie
by WorthyPurpleCrayon
Summary: Dreaming takes Ally far away from Miami, but in the end, what does she realize? Auslly Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: There's a reason I'm writing fanfiction.**

Daydreams. Reveries. That's all they were; but they still managed to be more appealing then the mundane world revolving around me. They could take me to far away places, at least far enough away where I wasn't in the Sonic Boom- my father's shop which I helped in.

As the hours dragged on in the store, I could be miles away. Perhaps skiing down a snowy hill in Colorado or even meeting my favorite celebrities in California, far from Miami, where I was currently located.

As I was standing behind the counter in the store, my mind started to drift. Instead of trying to occupy myself in the real world though, as most people would, I let my mind drift further and further away from the boring Monday.

Slowly, a scene started to form in my mind. A beautiful meadow, filed with flowers of all different hues. There were shades of yellow which were bright like the sun, shades of blue that ranged from the color of the sky to the deep blue of the ocean, shades of red that were dark like blood, and many more. The grass in the meadow was tall, nearing the tips of my ankles, but it couldn't have been prettier in any form. A small breeze blew, making the grass and the flowers flow. Some tufts of dandelions flew by lazily. In the distance was the sound of a rushing brook and the chirp of birds. It was lovely, and there I was, resting in the middle of it.

I was stretched out in the middle of the field, watching the flowers blow every which way. In the corner of my eye I could see a baby deer chew on some grass. Suddenly, the deer snapped up it's head and- after a pause- ran off in the opposite direction. The alarm of the deer made me sit up. What was interrupting my lovely daydream?

After a moment of silence, I heard a rustle from the trees which surrounded the clearing. In a few seconds, I caught a glimpse of short blonde hair, and the outline of a boy. He disappeared behind the tree again.

"Hello?" I called out to the trees. "Who's there?" After another silent moment, the boy revealed himself. I felt a smile slip onto my face as a familiar smile reached the boy's face.

I stood and ran to the boy, engulfing him in a humungous hug. He laughed and wrapped his burly arms around me. "Hey, Alls." Austin said, receiving a giggle from myself.

"How'd you get here?" I asked. I was surprised he had managed to enter my clearing, it seemed like it was far from any civilization, let alone Miami. It was too serene to be anywhere close to my hometown.

"Well," Austin started, pondering exactly how to explain. I waited patiently, being content in his arms. Finally, he started to speak again. "I was hiking in the woods and just happened to find this clearing, and just happened to find you." He smirked at the end and then tapped the end of my nose. I scrunched my face, earning a chuckle from Austin.

Another question floated in my mind. "Are we in Miami?" I asked. I don't know how he would be here otherwise, but it was still worth asking. He stared into space for a moment before shrugging, making me laugh.

I was about to say something else until his stare met mine. I gazed into his beautiful hazel eyes, noting everything unique about them. The way the green swirled only around his black pupil. The way there was golden streaks, flashing when the light hit them just right. The way his pupils seemed to expand as he stared at me. The beauty of his eyes were breathtaking.

Breaking my thoughts, Austin whispered, "You know, Ally... you're beautiful." I felt the heat begin to burn my cheeks. He softly smiled at me, causing me to return the gesture.

Feeling a sudden confidence, I said, "Your eyes are so pretty." Then, it was his turn to blush. I pushed my head into his chest from embarrassment and he wrapped his arms around me.

After staying in that position for a moment, he took a hand to my chin, raising my face to see his stare. I blushed and tried to retreat back into his inviting chest. Instead, he leaned in closer to my face. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

I fought in my mind, deciding whether to back away or not. My confidence streak won over as I reached up to meet him halfway. When our lips met, I felt my breath catch again.

Trish always said kisses were electric and powerful, but that was an understatement. It was like I was taken over by his charm, by his grace, by the way his tounge gently slipped into my mouth, by the way his slowly gnawed on my bottom lip. A small moan erupted from my throat.

All of a sudden, Austin began to fade, along with the rest of my lovely meadow. With a certain finality, I was thrust back into Miami, back into my place behind the counter in the Sonic Boom. In front of me was the culprit for the interruption of my lovely reverie.

"Austin, what do you want?" I asked, annoyed that I was back in my boring Monday.

"Woah..." He said, taking a step back and putting his hands in the air. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"No," I said, not wanting him to be angry or even scared of my snap. "I was just in the middle of a good daydream and you interrupted it..." I flashed a small, apologetic smile. He returned it.

"A daydream, huh?" He said smirking. "Did it have this sexy beast in it?" He asked, popping his collar. I laughed at his big ego, and he returned a chuckle. Before I knew what was happening, he had locked the doors to the Sonic Boom.

"What time is it?" I asked, suddenly aware that time _had_ passed during my dream. He looked at a watch on his arm before responding, informing me that it was seven in the evening, otherwise known as closing time for the Sonic Boom.

When he finished locking the doors, I skipped over to him and jumped on his back. He grabbed my legs and gave me a piggyback ride up to the practice room. He threw me down on the couch and shut the door. He quickly walked over to the closet in the corner and picked out a movie from the box of them we keep in there. I kicked off my shoes and got comfortable on the couch.

Once he placed the movie in and started it, he sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. We cuddled on the couch as the movie rolled on. About halfway through, I heard soft snores coming from Austin. I tried to stand so I could cover him up, but he had a death grip on my waist. So instead, I snuggled into his chest.

I smiled to myself before I fluttered my eyes closed, realizing that this moment here was better than any dream could ever be.

_**Fin**_

**Please review! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
